Bondage
by mylastnameisHale2
Summary: Set in 1700-1800's England. Bella escapes from the house of Black, only to run into a mysterious family who offers to take her in, no questions asked. Hopefully the story is better than this,so give it a try please:


Ok,so this is my first fanfic. I know it has probably been done already, but I like this theme, so I will take it and run with it, if I get ok/good reviews. Thanks for reading!

OH,and obviously, this is back in the 1700-1800's,whichever suits your imagination best.

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Bella POV

I had always known this life; Servitude, that is. I used to be a servant in the house of Black, but I ran away when my master, Jacob, attempted to have more than just "normal" services from me. I remember running, running far and fast through the forest that surrounded his estate. I remember tripping many times, crying out as I fell and branches and thistles pierced my skin, but I had to run away. I had to get away from the drunken scent that filled my nostrils when he got close to me, breathing in my hair and body as if it were for the taking. No matter how long I had maintained this life, I still had a little bit of dignity and pride, however small, it was there and I could never let someone take it away from me as he so boldly attempted to. No doubt, they were still searching for me and would continue to do so until I was captured and most likely, executed. That is the worst part, to me, is the fact that, my life is not my life. It is my master's. He or she may dispose of me at whatever time they wish, by either turning me out of the house, selling me, or in the extreme case, executing me. My best and only friend, Angela, had recently been sold. She was my personal savior, always there for me when Jacob got too close and made me more than uncomfortable. She took the blame for so many of my mistakes that I was forever indebted to her, even though she would never say so.

So here I am now, alone, barely clothed and half dead from starvation, in London. People continually stare at me and wonder where my master is and why I am so inappropriately dressed, even for a servant. As my legs became weaker, I tried to find a place to rest. I walked into a shop where I was immediately thrown out the door and into the path of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

The first one I noticed was a medium height blonde male. The apprehensive look he was giving me made me turn my gaze to the ground for a moment, fearing that he might land a blow across my face for looking at him the wrong way. Another disadvantage to being a person of servitude; anyone could treat you like the dirt under their show, because you were.

The next person who caught my eye was the other blonde in the group, a tall woman with her long blonde hair curled delicately and splayed about her shoulders, who was standing next to the biggest man I had ever seen, with curly black hair and a smirk on his face. Standing next to the blonde male was an adorable looking woman with short black hair, which was a very strange style to see. All of these beautiful people had the same topaz colored eyes, that it was almost impossible not to stare.

However, these people passed through my mind in an instant because as soon as I looked to the right of the group, I noticed a bronzed headed man, sort of standing off to the side alone. They were all beautiful, but he was most of all. The reason he stuck out the most, however, was the loneliness in his eyes. Though he smiled at me, as did the entire group, the smile didn't really touch his eyes. There was hollowness there, like an unfulfilled wish or desire, that was slowly eating away at him. I made this note very briefly before I attempted to scramble to my feet, with the help of the small girl with black hair.

"Hello, there!" said the woman," are you alright? It looks like you took quite the spill!"

Her kindness was so refreshing, and her eyes so hypnotic, that I just stood there and let my mouth hang open for a moment, unable to express my gratitude, as I knew I should. I stood there for a whole 30 seconds without saying anything, until the large man with muscles cleared his throat. Instantly, I bowed to them all and hastily made my apologies and begged for forgiveness.

"Please, please, stop!" said the small woman," It was not your fault you fell, and you need not apologize for anything. What is your name, miss?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, my lady", I informed her.

"Well Isabella Swan, where is your master? Please direct me to him or her, so that I may scold them for leaving you in such tattered and disgusting clothes! You are not at all dressed appropriately and they should be told, so they can purchase you something much more suitable!"

"I am sorry ma'am, I haven't a clue where my mast would be. I was told to wait in this square for his return, but that was hours ago and he has not shown up yet. I fear that I may be lost" I lied.

"Well, well, that just won't do! Come, you must ride home with us and I will fix you right up. My family will not mind one bit, will you?" she demanded of her companions.

Though she was small and seemed very cheery, no one spoke against her if they actually wanted to.

I attempted to decline many times, saying I could be in great trouble when he found I was not in my right place, or that they could be in trouble if he found out that they had taken me, but she brushed my worries aside, stating plainly that he abandoned me and that her and her family were simply making sure that "servants remained servants" ,with a slight wink my way.

With that, we made our way across the lane and up to two of the finest carriages I had ever seen. One was black with gold lining, and a red velvet interior, while the other was also black, but with a light blue outline, and what appeared to be a purple velvet interior. I was seated in the carriage with the small woman, the blonde man and the other man with the lonely eyes and bronze hair. The beautiful blonde woman and muscle man rode in the other.

"My name is Alice Cullen, by the way. For all intents and purposes, you are now my personal "servant" and shall be under my watch full time. This is my husband, Jasper Cullen, and my brother, Edward."

With each of there names, the indicated man nodded and smiled my way.

"We are now off to the Cullen manor, which will be your new home. I am positive you will love it and we have many other servants your age, so you should make good friends there as well."

The idea of me being able to make friends somewhere, was unfathomable. I made friends with Angela at the house of Black, but she was one person. Lady Alice made it seem like I would make many. Whatever I would be doing, I embraced my new future with full force, because no matter how bad it was with her, I knew it could never be as bad as with Jacob Black.


End file.
